Sleepy Team Island The Series Wiki:Wiki Policy
The following is a list of all rules that every user is expected to follow at all times. If you disobey ANY ''of these rules, you will be held responsible for your actions, and then you will most likely end up exiled from STI by an STI Counsellor or STI Governor. The island operates on a three-strike system, if you cause problems and are warned a total of three times, you are subject to be exiled from STI. * Strong language will not be permitted here. Remember, only mild swearing can be tolerated. * Do not use a language other than English on the wiki. The only place to use another language other than English that would be acceptable is on another user's Message Wall. *Sockpuppetry is not allowed. Any account that is suspected——————or apparently is one——————of being confirmed as a sockpuppet, should be brought to an STI Counsellor so they can exile them form STI indefinitely. *Beware of your account's security. There is no way for us to know if one of your friends or siblings have broken onto your account and violated our policy. You would be held responsible for their actions and gotten exiled from STI in this case. *Do not link to or acknowledge any unauthorised ways to cherish ''Sleepy Team Island The Series ''content (which goes for seeing the full Sleepy Team Island film, watching full episodes of the series, reading Sleepy Team Island books, getting STI merchandise, etc.). *If a staff member warns you, do not close or remove the warning thread. if you continue to disobey the staffs orders will result you from being exiled from STI——————either temporarily or indefinitely. *If you have a question or want to report vandalism or other kinds of accoutrement, you can contact any of the wiki's staff. * Per COPPA laws, you must be 13 years or older to have an account on FANDOM and contribute to this community. Users revealed to be under age 13 will be immediately Exiled from STI until they are the legal age, and they will be reported to FANDOM (if possible). * Minimodding is rigorously forbidden. If you have a problem, contact a staff member. * Do not harass or cyberbully other users. Not only is this against policy, it may be against the law in your region. * Be respectful of someone else's views and their opinions. If you have contradicting opinions , you can comment on it in a sociable manner. * Try not to talk through politics. It is an extraordinarily sensitive subject which should be ostracised. Politics should only be depleted in a sidemanner without favouritism. Guard against what you say if you decide to remark on politics. * Do not victimise other users This consists of their religion, race or sexuality. * Do not publicise rumours of other users. If you do publicise rumours of other users , an immediate block could materialise indefinitely, being certain on the hardheartedness of the rumour. * Do not update another user's userpage without their permission, notwithstanding the fact that you are backsliding vandalism from someone else or if you are assisting in adjusting a typo or such on their page. If a userpage has content that is unconstitutional of the rules, notify an STI Governor or STI Counsellor to correct it. * You are not allowed to say negative things about other users on your profile ever. If an STI Governor or STI Counsellor sees something negative and contemptuous on your profile, you will be nicely asked to eliminate it. Disaccording to do so will result in elimination of the content by the STI Counsellor or STI Governor themselves, without any additional contribution. * Only staff members can have the staff template and staff categories ((Name of staff group), Site Administration) on their profiles. * For your safety, do not add your personal information. This includes your real name, wherever you live, etc. * Do not bring up another wiki's matters on this wiki. This includes brutally blocks, which should be watched over on Community Central, and advertising another wiki here. * Respect other users space. If you see two users having a side-conversation about something important or another subject, don't join in just to say “hi”. If you actually want to join in, make sure everything you say is something having to do with the current focus. * If you demand another user's personal information, do so in a respectful manner. If the user says they do not want to give out their personal information, please do not antagonise them to publicise their personal information. Continuing to harass them about it will immediately get you exiled from STI——————indefinitely. * If you message someone only to send verbal abuses at them, you will also immediately be exiled from STI. * Don't spam message walls. If realisable, utilise one message thread for a couple of days. * Don't message a user solely to discommode them.